


Who He Was?

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [76]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tried to define himself<br/>prompt: why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who He Was?

Lee seldom had bouts of insecurity. Self confidence had always been something he had in spades, to the point of occasionally being over confident. But right now, at this moment in his life, he wasn't so sure.

Once he had the information he'd longed to know, he'd gone after what he'd wanted -- Harriman Nelson. But now that they were in a relationship he wasn't sure who he was anymore. Sure he could say he was Captain of the Seaview. Or he could say he was Harry's lover. But somewhere in obtaining what he'd wanted since he was on Nautilus, he'd lost track of _who_ Lee Crane was. He'd become a part of something so much bigger than anything he'd done before and became involved with a man who was larger than life that the definition of himself was blurred. 

Or maybe that it wasn't so much blurred as changed and he had yet to catch up to the new definition of Lee Crane and once he did he would once again be the man he knew himself to be.


End file.
